


Dragon Seed Change

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Modification, Grower, Hyperinflation, M/M, Monster Boy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu's dragon seed began to change his body, he gains claws a tail, and his cock grows massive, he's a grower so when soft he can move but when he gets aroused his cock grows so large he can't move and he needs help getting off. Hyper Grower Bottom Natsu





	Dragon Seed Change

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Seed Change

Natsu's dragon seed began to change his body, he gains claws a tail, and his cock grows massive, he's a grower so when soft he can move but when he gets aroused his cock grows so large he can't move and he needs help getting off. Hyper Grower Bottom Natsu

Chapter 1 Price of Power

Natsu Dragneel is a dragon slayer, a first gen dragon slayer. When one learns dragon slayer magic, a dragon seed is placed inside them. Changes begin to take hold, signs of the change start off slow. The seed can be repressed but as the mage draws out the power of the dragon so do the changes take their hold.

One of the stages is Motion Sickness, a weakness of dragon slayers. The next stage is tapping into the Dragon Force if one learns to master it is not necessary for the next stage to be achieved. After this is Dragonification, where the wizard will gain dragon-like traits, this transformation can be intense and while it grants the mage a boost in power, it is close to the final stages. Humanity Loss, their human form fades and the seed fully blooms and the mage becomes a dragon. The transformation can be so intense they can lose their minds. It could take years to regain their senses, depending on the wizard. Be that as it may, the dragon seed was magic like any other, and one’s emotions and mental state affected its growth and how it would affect the host.

So we look at Natsu Dragneel, a sufferer of Motion Sickness, upon fighting Gajeel Redfox he tapped into the Dragon Force. Then came an enemy that threatened them, his guild, his team, shaking up the past and present, and would twist the future.

Erza Scarlet had a past, one she tried to hide as to not hurt her friends. Such things didn’t stay buried forever, her past came back to bite her in the armor. While on a trip to a casino for fun and enjoyment over several successful missions and the defeat of their rival Phantom Lord, people from Erza’s past struck.

The Tower of Heaven had been built, years of forced labor, terror and toil. The man behind this was Jellal, a boy who was once a slave to this place and had become its master. He was playing both sides to succeed, and even though he lost his pieces one by one, his plan to fire Etherion was a success.

It was one of the Magic Councils ultimate weapons and it was just what Jellal needed. It charged a giant lacrima known as the R-System, now he just needed to sacrifice Erza. Natsu showed up to fight him, but even using dragon force, Jellal was slowly gaining the upper hand. His magic was so powerful, allowing him to move fast and hit hard, and he seemed to be getting faster and stronger with each passing blows.

Erza cried. She knew how powerful Jellal was, he’d been toying with Natsu, wanting to see his level of dragon slayer magic. To test his power against Dragon Force. His magic was on par with the 10 Wizard Saints.

During one of his attacks, he caused damage to the tower, which Jellal let slip was bad. Natsu figured out a good plan, the lacrima was important, so all he had to do was wreck it all. Fairy Tail was known for its destruction, for better or worse.

“I don’t have time to be playing with you!” He readied a much more powerful attack. Erza ran up to protect Natsu, believing Jellal needed her as a sacrifice. “I don’t need you anymore, for the sake of the tower I’ll dispose of you both.” His magic power began to rise.

‘This is bad, this power, he’ll destroy us both!’

‘ **Do you want to win?’** he thought he heard Igneel’s voice. **‘You have not reached your limit yet, but know that this power will come at a price.’**

‘I don’t care, if it means I can protect everyone, I’ll pay whatever price I have to!’

‘ **That’s my boy!’** the voice faded and Natsu felt something hot inside him. He had no idea how or why he heard Igneel’s voice, it felt almost like a memory, it was like an echo.

Simon arrived too late as Jellal finished charging his attack. “Altairis!” he unleashed the spell planning to kill them both. The attack hit and an incredible burst of magic were released. Jellal laughed believing them both to be dead.

“Natsu! Erza!” Simon shouted.

“You are just in time Simon, I was needing another sacrifice, now that those two are dead.”

“Who are you calling dead?” The smoke cleared and Natsu was standing strong...sorta.

“Natsu?”

Jellal’s attack apparently didn’t do anything, it had destroyed Natsu’s clothes except his scarf. Natsu’s nudity wasn’t the only surprise, his hair had grown wilder and a touch longer. The dragon slayer had dragon claws, red dragon claws, with scales up to his elbows and his knees to his ankles. He had dragon wings and a dragon tail. His ass had grown plumper to support his tail. Natsu was a grower, his cock was once 7 inches long, and when erect became 14 inches, now his sudden transformation had put some oomf oomf into the pecker area, as his cock was now 15 inches soft, and he was still a grower. His muscles had become more defined, and as he flexed they rippled sexily.

He flexed his claws not embarrassed at his sudden nudity. ‘So this is me?’

“Meteor!” Jellal zipped forward and tried punching Natsu, but the pinkette didn’t even move. The attack didn’t even phase him. Jellal surged with energy and began to wail on Natsu, the male not even bothering to block. “This isn’t possible, Dragonification, I thought it was just a myth.”

Natsu’s tail struck the ground, cracking the floor 10 feet in all directions. He punched Jellal, sending the wizard flying, hitting the wall of lacrima, cracking it. Jellal coughed up blood.

“Natsu...” Erza couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“I’m okay...I got this...” He spread his wings. “I’ll stop him!” he took off into the air flying at Jellal. The wizard used Meteor and began to zip around, Natsu flying after him.

“Stop me, would you really go this far Natsu, giving up your humanity?” the male didn’t respond to him. “Dragonification, I didn’t think it was possible, you’ve allowed the dragon seed to take root in your soul it will twist your body, you’ll never be human again.”

“I don’t care.” Natsu blocks one of Jellal’s attacks and quickly whips him with his tail. “You would never understand, you sacrifice everyone to get what you want if it means protecting my friends I’ll do what I have to!” His scales lit up in flames.

He began to beat Jellal into the air, with flaming punches and kicks. Jellal’s clothing was consumed by flames, and Natsu smacked him down. “This place has been Erza’s cage, I’m bringing it down.” He spun in the air covering his whole body in flames. Natsu dove down into the tower and breaking it into pieces.

Simon had grabbed Erza and escaped during the fight. Erza watched the tower crumble. “Natsu!” Erza called. Breaking the tower like this was dangerous now the energy was gonna be released. “Simon put me down!”

“I can’t the tower is gonna blow.”

“Natsu is still in there!” she struggled but he kept a firm grip on her. A huge explosion wracked the island, sending waves scattering out. “NATSU!”

After the blast subsided, they went to the island. Jellal’s body was missing. Natsu was found, his body badly damaged. The fact he was alive at all was a miracle. Etherion was a blast of all magical power, Natsu had tried eating some, to defend himself from the blast.

“That’s Natsu!?” Gray gasped. He took in the sight of his naked friend/rival. He took in the new features, and couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What happened to him?” Lucy asked.

“Jellal called it Dragonification, we need to get him back to the master.” When they tried to move his blood gushed from his wounds, despite the wounds Natsu remained in a coma state.

“I got him.” Gray created a bed of ice, they were able to move him now.

-x-

Natsu was in a deep sleep, floating in a sphere of fire. “Natsu, you’ve pushed yourself so far.” He appeared before a large red dragon. This was Igneel a dragon Natsu saw as his father. “Not only did you dive past dragon force, but you also had your dragon seed bloom. Then you had to go and be reckless trying to swallow the Etherion blast.” the boy seemed to have lost his color.

He tapped the boy, sending a flame inside him. His body regained his color.

-x-

They got Natsu to the guild and the boy was definitely alive, but he had gone into a dragon hibernation state from the damage, transformation, and eating Etherion. Porlyusica was called and she did what she could, but said she couldn’t reverse the dragonification, just treat his wounds.

To be continued


End file.
